Randy Rozz
'Randy Rozz' Randy doesn't recall his life before the age of 10, and neither does anyone else. He spent as much of his childhood as he can remember homeless, scavaging the city streets for food, begging and stealing when he had to. He learned the laws of the streets - to trust no one, and to always watch his back. One day, when he was 14, Randy stumbled upon a man dying at the city's outskirts. He wasted no time cleaning out the man's pockets, parting him with his food, money... and a revolver. A short time later, Randy disappeared, and neither the authorities nor anyone willing to speak up knows exactly where to. However, once the Pope pardoned all fugitives, Randy showed up all over, looking for work as a headhunter. 'Base Stats' - MAX HP: 625 - MAX MP: 270 - CON: 6 - DEX: 8 - INT: 2 - STA: 5 - STR: 2 - WIS: 4 'Playstyle' Randy trusts his small mobile arsenal to do his fighting for him, preferring to keep at range whenever he can. He has a lot of utility, however, to compliment his strong damage. This includes a stun, slow, and even a heal for a teammate. Unique Character Traits: This hero features the longest range of any hero while equipped with a rifle. 'Skills' Snipe: Randy draws a bead on a distant opponent, giving his player a view through his scope to manually aim a shot. This shot deals 200/300/400/500 damage, can crit (and miss) and cannot be blocked by skill immunity. Requires a Rifle to be equipped. Cooldown: 12 Fast Fire: Randy enters a state of deep concentration, firing at a 18%/27%/36%/45% faster rate for 11/14/17/20 seconds. Cooldown: 5 Infinity Load: Infinity Load increases the amount of gold that Randy gains for killing enemies by 10%/15%/20%/25%, at the same time increasing his damage by 5/10/15/20 for 30 seconds Cooldown: 30 Sharp Shooter: Randy closely observes his enemy, focusing on their weak points, increasing his critical hit chance by 6%/8%/10%/12%/14% for a short time. Cooldown: 5 Recovery Shot: Randy loads a special round into his weapon, filled with holy light, that heals an ally for 150/300/450 when fired into them. Cooldown: 20 Rubber Tip: Loading a heavy, rubber bullet into his revolver, Randy fires it at an enemy's head, with a 80%/85%/90% chance of stunning them for 1.5/2/2.5 seconds. Cooldown: 17 Chain Trouble: Randy fires a bullet with a thin chain attached to it, wrapping itself around his target's limbs, dealing 100/200/300 damage and slowing their movement speed by 30%/60%/90%. Cooldown: 16/20/24 Reflex Shot: Randy fires a unique bullet at his enemy, that ricochets to other enemies after hitting the first for 80/140/200/260/320 damage. Cooldown: 13 Ultimate Skills Gun Grenade: Randy fires a massive incendiary round at an enemy, which explodes in fire as it connects. The explosion deals 500/800 damage to all nearby targets, ignoring skill immunity, and stuns them for 1/2 seconds. Cooldown: 150 Point Break: Randy enters a trancelike state of extreme focus, achieving an incredible rate of fire on a single target for 5 seconds, also increasing his damage by 40/80 for this period. Cooldown: 150 Source: LOCOElite.net/radny/ Corrected by sewer009 :D Category:Characters